Revenge
by MsLiLLip
Summary: Jacob comes back for the one thing he left behind, and is ready to become even and collect the debt.


I was glancing at a deer when I had thought I saw a glimmer of russet brown run past my view... I turned back towards my dinner, I knew it wasn't him, Jacob that is, he left me many years ago on that fateful day, after the newborn's had attacked, he had overheard our conversation, a howl was heard outside...then he just vanished forever..._**Forever**_.

I hushed my thoughts as I moved in for the kill, my instincts kicked in, I could smell the sweet liquid underneath its skin, running through it's veins, I readied myself for the kill, I pounced onto its back, the deer bucked a few times before I had sunk my death onto the target area, the deer fell with a thud, as I raised my head to look at my achievement, I picked up a irregular scent, I glanced around and listened to see if I could hear anything, only the wind brushing through the tree's, I swept the thought aside as hunger moved in on its place I dove in and ate, it felt good feeling the warm red liquid trickle down my aching throat, I had been hungry for days, until Edward had told me to go hunting while he looked after Reen'esme, I greatly accepted and left immediately, now out here all alone I continued to feed until I felt satisfied enough, I finished eating and decided to wash myself off in a near lagoon, I quickly got up and headed into the direction I sensed water, as I ran I picked up on the weird scent again, I slowed down to see if I could hear or spot anything, then in the corner of my eye I could have sworn to see a russet brown blur run beside me...only for a second then, it was gone and strangely enough so had the scent, I came to a sudden stop, what the hell was that, I knew I couldn't push this aside now "_**Monster**_" the word whispered to me, I turned around to see what it was, there was only tree, shrub and bushes nothing else, what or who said that to me I had to find out, this was getting weird, when all of a sudden another whisper breezed in my direction _**"cold, killer"**_ was all it said, then it went silent, I decided to get out of here when I was stopped, something was in my pathway as I looked closer, it was a something big and tall it walked on two legs and had the shape of a human, but it's scent was inhuman.

The shape loomed closer as I just stood like an idiot, waiting for something to happen, a growl came from the form, it had stopped 20 meters away just under the shade of a willow tree, I got a better view of it...it was a man, he was huge, he wore shorts only and the top half of him was covered in what seemed like rock hard muscles, we stood there in silence waiting for either to speak , he spoke _"cold hearted leech"_ his voiced seemed familiar, almost too familiar to me, I needed to see his face, anything to give me more of a clue to who this was "_I bet you never thought you would see me again leech" _those words, his voice, it was deep and husky, I just knew him from somewhere when...my mind stopped working as I realised who it was... that boy that teenage boy, my sun, my safe harbour , that had left me those many years ago that had vanished without a trace, not even the Cullen's could track him down, the pack had gone silent, they said nothing, they knew nothing.

I couldn't speak, he walked closer leaving the shade of the willow tree behind, his face emerged in my vision allowing myself to glance over and take details of what he looked like...he was no longer the teenage boy I knew, the werewolf I loved so much, No, he was a man, a man with a mission, unknown to me but everything about him seemed strictly business, he was now ten meter away when he stopped again, I had not moved from my spot, his eye's, were locked onto mine they were quite light they were no longer dark brown but a cold set green, his face was hard, no emotion was found anywhere finally I spoke the sacred name I had not said for four long and tormenting years..."_**Jacob"**_

It came out in a whisper but I knew he had heard, he didn't respond he just looked at me, then he spoke with a harsh tone "_Well it looks like the fragile human got what she always wanted, a perfect ending to life itself, to have sex with a monster, to breed a monster and finally become one yourself, tell me Isabella, how does it feel to have no heart beat, no feelings or emotion towards anyone, no sleeping or eating normal food, real food, tell me how does it feel to be a_ _**Cold, Bloodsucking Monster"**_. My eye's grew wide with astonishment at what he had just said, he had not only changed physically but on the inside as well, his tone was hard and brutal, I kept my gaze at him with shock when he spoke again with even more brutal words "_Well leech are you going to tell me_" I quickly composed myself an answer, that was fuelled with anger _"What the Hell!"_ was all that escaped me, after all that time away after all he but me threw, now he shows up demanding things of me, oh hell no! , I was shocked to the core I was gonna Kill him _"What the hell Jacob, first you disappear for four years, then you show up with a basterd attitude and demand answers form me"_ I tried to keep my tone just as equally hard "_what are you talking about Isabella I didn't disappear, I just went away from bitches, like yourself"_ a grinned crept onto his face, that was it, I was gonna get some answers then kill him "_you basterd , how dear you come here and say that on our land, do you know what you put me through after you left, no you wouldn't, you don't even care" "Huh, what I put you through" his face finally showing emotion, his eyes started to blaze with anger "What I put you through!_" he repeated "_I suppose you don't recall the many times I confessed how I loved you, how many times I fought for you...for your heart , even when that stone leech was gone, when he had taken your heart and love and ripped it into shreds, who was there to pick up all the pieces and slowly over time put them back together, who was it that watched you cry for hours on end for that basterd who had left you, Tell me who!"_ his voice was loud and his tone was angry he walked in closer to me but stopping 2 metres away.

I looked at him with sympathy as my eyes started to water, but I knew as a vampire I couldn't cry so I just stared at him as silence filled the gap between us, I had to clear the air so I decided to talk _"Jacob, I'm sorry about what happened , I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't do anything about it anymore"_ a wicked grin found its way to his face, his state started to scare me "_Isabella Swan, oh wait I'm sorry that would be Isabella Cullen now, I didn't come here for apologies or to hear your sad story of how you missed me and shed tears for me, I came here to torment you to exact what I had felt for you to make you realise just exactly how much damage you inflicted on me, for so many years I thought I actually loved you, I was willing to die for your love"_ he came close and started to circle me holding me down with his eye's locking me into place, he circled me like some helpless prey like...the deer I had just murdered , I couldn't let him see my soft side so I started to react with pure anger and hurt at what he was trying to do to me I clenched my fist's "_why would you come back just to torment me, Did I really inflict that much damage to you, Jacob ?"_ I didn't know what else to say my mind was confused and excited at the same time, Jacob had finally come back but it wasn't what I expected "_are you freaking kidding me, when I left I vowed never to return, until recently when I decided to talk to you, alone of course, and force you to remember the horror that was deemed your blank day's, I wanted to inflict damage to you, now that your a leech I thought this would be the perfect time, because you have no emotion and you can handle it...I guess_" he stopped, facing my back he crept closer and whispered in my ear "_Oh and those long nights you had with Edward as you made sickening love to him, I couldn't help over hearing my name being shouted out a few times_" his hot breath cascaded down my cold stone back, oh no he actually heard me say that, Edward grew angry every time I said his name as he made love to me, I couldn't help it, sometimes his face would just appear and I would shout his name as release came over me, focus! I told myself as I tuned back into the situation, I had to recover fast "Well you heard wrong, Mutt" I growled back in frustration, this boy was really getting on my nerves, when I turned to face him he was gone but his scent was still lingering, so he had to still be somewhere close, then I felt his hot breath on me again whispering seductively in my ear "You want to know the real reason I'm here" I turned to face him ready to embrace whatever he had to say, as I turned quickly his face was ever so close, I could feel him heat up my cold skin, when no part of us were touching "what then! Why are you here!" I demanded what is he playing at "well..." He pulled away and circled me again, but was ever so close this time, so close I could still feel his heat radiating of his body "I came...to _FUCK_ you" I coughed at how bluntly he just said it, he had stopped, again facing my back, I was frozen with shock, no longer was I scared or confused I was just plain angry I turned to face him "what the hell are you thinking that for...like I would ever want you to make love to me" he laughed at what I just said " I didn't say love _ppff _I said FUCK not love, I stopped loving you four years ago" My eyes grew wide again he actually came back jus to do that to me, like I would ever oh my gosh I can't believe he even said something like that to me.

A sudden realisation came over me he wasn't angry at all he was jealous that he would never get to touch me the way Edward does, a smile finally appeared on my face at the fact I had found out his reason for being here, so I decided to tell him "You're not here because of that, your here out of jealousy, jealous that you will never get to touch me the way Edward touches me, the way my body writhes beneath you, overcome with pleasure, you will never get to feel the heat or sweat that accumulates from my body and the sounds of me screaming and howling your name because of the pleasure that you give me" my smile grew even wider as my confidence grew and the look that spread on Jacobs face one of pure lust and anger I continued to torment his mind "I see the frustration growing on your face pup, are you picturing the way you will never get to feel my hard body against yours" our eyes continued our despising stares towards one another "Oh well, you think I'm the Horny one here, I must say I'm not the only one who thinks that, I now for a fact that at least once a week, you go out into the woods with your mmmm what shell we call it, your vibrating toy" I took a step back as he revealed the deepest darkest secret I had, he continued the torment "and how you pleasure yourself, does the bloodsucker not met your eternally unsatisfied craving of a sexual feast" I looked at him, I finally gave up I was too Horny to think about the consequences, wait there would be none, he didn't love me and I didn't love him, I looked at his rock hard body and made a decision I was going to Fuck him hard, "Wow, wow, wow I see the look has changed in your eyes, they have gone dark with lust" I stayed motionless for a moment he circled me again and again I felt like the prey, but this time as the prey I wanted to be taken and killed, his speech changed to dirty remarks "Do you know how much I've wanted to see that on your face, to actually witness Isabella Cullen a married women lust after someone other then...Leech boy" I looked at him thoroughly measuring how hard he was but as I glanced down he was normal, I finally looked down at myself to see the dirty clothes I was wearing, stained with the blood of an innocent...I really was a monster, I glanced back at him, he was still grinning at me ready for the next move.

I spoke quietly, as much as I wanted to smack him into a tree and have my way, I had to go and get somewhere safe away from his temptations "I have to go" as soon as the words had escaped my mouth I ran as fast as I could to the lagoon, only to slow down when I entered the glade, the sun was shining brightly in the early afternoon sky, I gaze at the crystal clear water that would sooth my throbbing body, I quickly take off my clothes when suddenly I hear footsteps closing in on me I turn to find Jacob standing on the other side of the lagoon, he stood there with his arms crossed watching intently as I undressed, I quickly gathered my clothes at placed them over my half naked body "Wow, now I know why Edward can't do you justice, He can't keep up with the demand" I turned towards anger filled my body, how dear he say that about me , I was going to Kill him now, I pounced into the air as the clothes, that were in my hand, float to the ground, I landed straight on him with a bad collision to the ground, my legs spread over his waist as I grabbed his arms with my hands and pinned them over his head, I spoke with venom in my mouth "I'm getting sick of you and your pathetic whining-" he cut me off "So, I'm getting sick of seeing your face, I think I'll leave now" he turned to get up, but I pinned him back to the ground with a thud "you're not going anywhere mutt" and after I said that my raging hormones took over, my anger, hatred and lust for this man took control.

I locked lips with him, I pushed my tongue into his warm mouth while he did the same, desperation was in this kiss, desperate for release, mad for him, after a few minutes he pulled apart and held me there " what did I tell you, you Horny Leech" he manoeuvred quickly and escaped my vampire grip, he threw me against a tree then moved in for the Kill, we locked lips again, I felt down his body, down to his manhood that was still normal, I had to get something working for me, so I decided to talk dirty, as we kissed "Oh Jacob we don't have to pretend anymore, we can finally have the real deal, no more poor images of me slick with sweat because of you, or my nipple in your mouth, as you suckle them like a popsicle, no more" with that I felt swelling starting to grow, it grew and large and hard, my hand made its way down to his bulging manhood, but he swatted my hand away, I spulled back


End file.
